The Diary, Preview
by Kalka
Summary: Searching for: rainbowdash diary... Found. 95 files of search criteria: rainbowdash diary./This is a small preview of some fanfics  I guess  of Rainbow Dash's diary. It contains all her secrets, thoughts, hobbies, everything, but... something is amiss..
1. Preview 1

initiate_cmd_login USER: admin PASSWORD: ******  
>Logging in... Logging in...<br>;;LOGGED IN.  
>Ponyville Archive Data &amp; Tactical Ops Enforcement v2.01 All Rights Reserved.<p>run rainbowdash_diary;P16;)sys Searching..Searching..<p>

FILE;FOUND. Retrieving data...  
>ERROR! Could not open rainbowdash_diary;P16;)sys. File encrypted.<p>

A colt bangs his hooves on the keyboard. "Damnit. How are we able to look at it now?""  
>Another colt stands by his shoulder. "Try it again."<br>The other one begins to tap the command again, followed by two beeps heard. "Grgh! It's useless. How are we going to look at page 16?"  
>"Page 79."<br>*beep beep*  
>"Page 34."<br>*beep beep*  
>"Page 17."<br>*beeep*  
>"Wait, I got something..."<br>The screen reveals a wall of text.  
>The colt sighs. "Jeff, analyze this."<br>Jeff removes the hooves from the custom-made keyboard. "Yes, sir."  
>Jeff begins to read it through.<br>The other colt who is seemingly the highest in command in the room, gestures for another one to come over to him. The other complies.  
>"Yes, Lars sir?"<br>"Why do some of the pages say they're encrypted?"  
>"That I don't know, sir."<br>"Is there a way to decrypt them?"  
>"It'll take some doing, but if we're lucky, the decrypting should enable us to look at those pages."<br>"Here, I managed to get fragments of Page 16."  
>There was another monitor next to where Page 17 was shown. It showed only a few words from the encrypted page 16.<br>*Wonderbolts!  
>scootaloo kill can't monster.*<br>Followed by a numerous list of decoding and decrypting.  
>00 AE DF 0F EF AN 8F 8E 0D 0F A2 0D A7 OS A0 1C 00 AE DF 0F EF AN 8F 8E 0D 0F A2 0D A7 OS A0 1C 00 AE DF 0F EF AN 8F 8E 0D 0F A2 0D A7 OS A0 1C 00 AE DF 0F EF AN 8F 8E 0D 0F A2 0D A7 OS A0 1C 01 AE DF 0F EF AN 8F 8E 0D 0F A2 0D A7 OS A0 1C 00 AE DF 0F EF AN 8F 8E 0D 0F A2 0D A7 OS A0 1C 00 AE DF 0F EF AN 8F 8E 0D 0F A2 0D A7 OS A0 1C 00 AE DF 0F EF AN 8F 8E 0D 0F A2 0D A7 OS A0 1C<p>

"We'll might as well have to decrypt it. I know that Rainbow Dash isn't going to break. I can see it in her eyes."  
>"We tried by elecrocuting her, by injecting her with high doses of painful drugs. We've even tried by waterboarding her."<br>"One more injection is going to cause her to convulse and lead to cardiac arrest, possibly death. She has too much in her blood system right now."  
>"Try waterboarding her. Again."<br>"But sir.. She's not going to break.."  
>"You dare question my order? Hop to it, now."<br>"Yes, sir."  
>"(What the hell happened to Rainbow Dash? In Page 15 she was just...)"<p>

A/N: Hey guys. Remember that this is a preview, not a really official one. It's something that popped into my head, again. lol. I'm still thinking whether I'm going to complete it or not.  
> <p>


	2. Preview 2

Dash awoke where she was strapped onto a chair. A few minutes after realizing where she was, she jumped, frightened.  
>Rainbow Dash's mane and tail was completely fussy and messed, though her beautiful cyan body was half decorated in splotches of red.<br>Dash moved her head all around, looking at her surroundings. There was torture equipment on a cart that was on her right, whilst all around the room there was a curtain of TVs, displaying propaganda.  
>She tried to move her hooves around, but both of them were strapped onto the chair very tightly. Almost tight enough to stop blood circulation. She tried exposing her wings, but noticing that they were strapped also on their place.<p>There was an IV on her left that ran all the way down to her hoof, where the end was a needle that was attached to a vein. She could hear the machinery. Sparks coming from a battery, also an EKG monitor that showed her heart rate.<p>

*beep...beep...beep...beep..*  
>Eventually her heart would beat faster overtime.<br>*beep..beep..*  
>But then it would normalize.<br>Both her flanks were covered by a white sheet, tightly taped. The tattoo cutie marks weren't visible.  
>She groaned, noticing on the window as there was two persons.<br>"You're awake. For a moment, I was about to wake you up with ammonia."  
>The voice had a mean vocoder on it, not really telling who it is.<p>

"Where am I." She asked.

He answered. "That doesn't matter. What matters is why you're here."  
>"I-I dunno what you're talking about!"<br>"You've been targetted, Dash."

"Oh really now, have I?"  
>There was a door at the end of the room that opened, revealing a different colt but not the one who was talking. His cutie mark was anonymous, so was his face. It soon approached Dash's chair.<br>"We want to know about your diary."

"Puh. My diary?"

"Yes. This is not a dream, Dash. We're the all-seeying eye. We know when you lie."

"Some of the files are encrypted. Only you know what they say. What do they say, Dash?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "What makes you think I'm going to waltz in and tell you?"  
>The anonymous colt raised his hoof, swinging it directly towards Dash's cheek with intense force, smashing it directly at her left cheek. Dash grunts as the force send her head toward the right, the EKG spiking from the pain.<p>

Dash coughs as fresh blood escapes her mouth, dripping towards the floor.

"Do you want more pain? It gets painful in every rejection."

Her eyes had a look of fear for a moment. "WHO are you guys. What do you WANT from me!"

"..The encrypted pages. Page 5, 16. 19, 75, 31..."

"WHY!"  
>"That's confidential. Give us what we want and we'll guarantee your safety."<p>

"Fuck. You."

The colt behind the vocoder sighs, gesturing the other one in the room to do something. He moves over to the cart, grabbing a small bottle that reads "PENTOTHAL SODIUM" another one reads "SODIUM THIOPENTAL" which is the same thing.  
>Grabbing a syringe, he opens the cap of the bottle, carefully placing the needle inside, pulling on the plunger. The liquid, now in the syringe.<br>Moving over to a small opening where the IV line is, again carefully placing the needle inside, pushing on the plunger as the liquid that was inside the syringe, now enters Dash's stream.

Whatever is was took effect pretty quickly. Dash's muscles began to convulse uncontrollably for a few minutes, in pain as she rocks her head back where she now faces the ceiling, yelling.

The EKG was spiking very abnormally. Whatever the drug was, it made Dash suffer. Alot. She kept on until she finally couldn't take it anymore, slipping into conciousness. Her heart rate was rather intensly active, beating 4 times per second.

"That's what makes me think is going to tell you."

************  
>AN This is preview #2. It's not The Diary, yet. Just a small preview. Again. :P

"  
> <p>


	3. Preview 3

"It's no USE. You've TRIED EVERYTHING!"  
>Rainbow Dash, strapped onto the chair, she has cuts and bruises all around her. Dry and wet blood met the floor, chair and her body. Her vision was blurred, eyes heavy, breathing heavily and slowly.<br>"DAMNIT! I told you, she's not going to break!"  
>"Not yet.. I have one more card to play."<p>Dash coughs, "M-Me and.. Scootaloo.. We were..good friends.."<br>Dash's muscles suddenly loosen, her head dropping to where she faces her chest and lower body. The EKG monitor goes into an endless beeping noise, showing a flat line.  
>"CARDIAC ARREST! Cardiac arrest! We're losing her!"<p>

"Resuscitate her!"  
>One of the colts bolt into the room, the other side of the door saying "ROOM 8"<p>

"Charging to 180.."

...  
>"Clear!"<br>*CLING*

"No response."  
>"Charging to 360.."<p>

"CLEAR!"

..  
>*CLING!*<p>

..  
>*beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..beep..beep..beep...beep...beep...beep...beep*<br>The colt sighs heavily. "We.. have a pulse.."  
>The two colts behind the vocoder begin to argue. "Stop overdosing her, you idiot!"<br>"You should be GLAD that she's back with us!"

..  
>"What matters if she dies or not? We are already decrypting the pages."<br>"If she dies.. we simply tell everyone we don't know, and cremate the body."

"Y-You're joking..."

"Page 16 is almost done. Should it suffice to that." 


End file.
